1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric punch, and in particular to an electric punch which punches a plurality of filing holes in sheets of paper stacked to a prescribed thickness or in a single sheet of paper of that prescribed thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of constructions of an electric punch which punches a plurality of filing holes in sheets of paper have been proposed heretofore.
However, in the constructions proposed so far, for instance in a construction in which a plurality of solenoids are employed and a punching blade for each solenoid is lowered simultaneously with the others, each solenoid consumes a large quantity of current rapidly, which results in the problems that an extremely large total current is required, and that noise is generated.
In another conventional construction, punching blades fitted directly to the plungers of a plurality of solenoids are lowered to punch holes in a stack of paper. With this construction, a force of about 65 kg could be needed for punching holes of diameter of about 7 mm in 30 sheets of ordinary thickness paper, which results in problems concerning punching force and the mechanism required for obtaining this force.